maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToshiroFanGirl
Welcome Homepage Toshi, I ask you to clean / edit / provide a good image, for the gallery thingy in our home page? Like the one in Maoyu stating the characters, events, anime and locations. The home page is so empty. XD Added: Please create a template for the quotes, too. XD The color, of course will depend on whoever stated the quote. Chapter 1 Toshi-nee, please upload the cover of the chapter 1, as what we have now in the site is the cover for volume 1, so that the image would appear on the page that I just made. Bere made the template that the cover of the chapter would automatically appear as we input the chapter number on the template. So now, the image didn't appear, as we don't have the picture. Thanks. Added: Being the one who implemented the rules, I shall apply it to myself. I wont be around for 2 days. I will be going in a trip with a former classmate, and would probably return after the said trip. I would try my best to go online if there would be a Wi-Fi connection available on the place that we're going, but most likely, I would only go online through my phone, so that would make me technically useless. Until then you may take a break from doing work. You've been working so hard. As a compromise, I would begin in doing chapter 2 once I got back. Nina's Image Gallery Yo, Tosh! Since you're admin here, I'm gonna assume you've read the manga and all. I've already made Nina Wáng/Image Gallery and put some images in it, but since I haven't read the manga, I don't know the chronology of the images you already uploaded. So if you would be so kind to fill the image gallery with files from Nina's category, that'd be great. 11:54, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty, sounds good. And thanks! What do you think about the snazzy infoboxes? 12:28, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Yup, saw that. My bad. Oh, like FT, Kurobas, Maoyu and pretty much every Wiki? A link to the image gallery, right? Only for characters, I assume. 12:36, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Done~ 12:44, April 15, 2013 (UTC) No probs. Oh and just one more question, what's a Pearl? Like, what stuff should be in the infobox of a character that's identified as a "Pearl"? Sorry for bothering~ 12:47, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Do they have a Master/Otome and do they have a special ability that should be noted? 12:53, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah okay, I get it. By the way, the Meister infobox has the same color as the Otome. Wanna change it? 12:56, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Done~ Enjoy your brand new infoboxes! 13:08, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I will give you a detailed explanation, based from the anime, though this is NOT the official description: :Corals would equate with freshmen students. They're Otomes in the making; training for combat, learning the basics, preparing food - they almost look like housewives. XD Since they're just starting, they have no masters, and simply wears a preparatory, Coral GEM. :Pearls, on the other hand are the senpai of the Coral Otome. They're more capable than Corals, and there would be cases that they could even escort royal people and rulers. Corals will help them with anything they would like, but of course, in return, the Pearls would help the Corals too, especially with their studies. At this point, someone from a kingdom can already choose on their batch. Of course, they're living to their name, as they posses a Pearl GEM. :However, should situation would demand for a power of an Otome like what Mashiro did to Arika on the chapter 1, they could create a temporary contract. :Meister Otome are the qualified graduates that serves the king / queen / kingdom ruler. :Hope this helps. If you still have questions regarding on some terms, do ask me. And oh, finally, I wont be able to help out until the day after tomorrow, because tomorrow would be my scheduled interview for my passport, and I am suffering from hang over being nauseous, so I'll give it a rest today. Sorry. But I wont make and give excuses anymore after the said day. Btw, good work. Thank you guys for all of this. Chapter 4 Wow, I can't believe I've done so much today. *O* Anyway, chapter 4 is finished! Yay! *Throws confetti at myself* Toshi, is there anyone you can "recruit" to help out with the character's pages? I haz the chapters that needs to be done quickly. T^T :I see.. Maybe we could let him handle the characters? :O Ask him if would be willing to do so, I can't go to chat because it lags way too much. Sorry to let you do this. And btw, I have pinned 3 chapters for today. I would continue working either tomorrow, or later, if I have the mood to do so. XD Hopefully, the chapters would satisfy you. :Post the infoboxes in a category? Would that mean that I would add the info boxes on the character's pages? :O *Expect this kind of stupidity everyday, especially when I work too much* :Added: Can you upload good, solo pictures per characters? :O So that when RC starts making 'em, the character page haz already a picture? (Wait what, what kind of grammar I used just now?) :Okay, I will pick out pictures later. Though I believe that Erstin and Arika has colored cover images? Can you just crop out the unnecessary details and zoom it in like the picture posted on Nina's? :O Well, if what I am saying makes sense.. I will let you know if I already have my bets for the pictures. :The Category that I added on the info boxes is Edited Info Boxes. :Okay, here is your request. Notice Good news, Toshi-nee! *^* Our Otou-sama had given me what we need: The announcement thingy that is floating on the wiki activity! Yay! *Throws confetti* And with that, I would like to ask something: One: I am going to put up a notice that the character pages needs to be taken care of, and we're in need of someone who's well versed in Japanese, particularly Kanji. Two: Should I put up a notice that we're in need of Admins, or we're good as we are for now? Lemme know. Three: What other things I should put into the notice? Four: Should we copy the glowing notice thing on the FTWiki's notice board? I also have the codes for that, but copying them with that feels too much for me. I would like your opinion with this, so let me know. Five: Respond as soon as you see this. XD Added, Six: Can you ask Fallen on what happened on our FUR? :O I already added the notices. And the glowing thingy, I will work on it once I am done with my afternoon chores. XD Leaving Sorry for my very slow work pace, Toshi. But I completed volume 1 earlier. I have chapter 9 ready today, and I will post 'em on Friday, here on my place. I have to stay somewhere else, which would mean that I wont have access to my Wi-Fi. But if ever I would find a spot, then I would go online. Anyway, here I am, doing the rules I have imposed: Notifying an Admin. I have to leave to assist my school documents and passport for today. Tomorrow, I will attend a seminar in looking for a job. Of course, I would still check if I have the time to do so. Again, I will return online would be on Friday. Sorry for this. T^T Re: Arika's mother I was about to type it.. XD Oh well, if you say so. XD Yup! :D Though we will have lots of issues regarding with her name, but we would still keep it as Lena, since in here in the OVA, and even in here, they keep it as Lena. Translation issues Goddamn manga. Anyway, here's what I am going to ask. The term Goshujin-sama, which is rampant all over the manga means Master. Every time I write my summaries, I use the equated English meaning, instead of the Romaji term. But then again, what is stated in the manga is canon, and therefore, must be followed. Now, I need your opinion over this. Should I use the English or Romaji term? Just let me know by responding of either or . Thanks. Added, as of 15:35: We also have FUR, Support, Oppose and Neutral templates now, so.. Yeah. :D ~ Choko x :I will finish Chapter 12 for now, then I will work on your request ~ STUPID BRAIN I have to woke up again just to to ask your opinion over this one. Just when I am about to fall asleep! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) I saw this on the Community Central, and this might be a good opportunity for us to speed up. Well, I have neutral feelings over this, actually. True, I want editors, especially those who can read Japanese, as DBF is a busy kid, and most of the time, not online (or even if he is, I barely notice him). Though at the same time, I believe at our power-duo team. I know that even though we're.. Eh, I am (since you work well and faster than me) working on a very slow pace, I believe that even if it's only the two of us, we can do it. But then again, there are many pages that needs to be filled up. It might take months, if ever you decide to oppose my thought. Gah. Just how neutral I could get..? Lemme know your opinion over this. , or would be acceptable. Okay, I am going to sleep now, my eyes are already shutting down.. Zzzzz.. Leaving.. Again. Uh.. So.. Yeah. (~ ._.)~ Hi. The header says it all. Real life is keeping me busy (even though it's bloody, hot summer in here! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) WTF!) and there's a lot of shitload to be done. For today, I need to arrange my papers for my upcoming trip. And for the next days, I have to leave my place to visit some places that my Mom requested to gather the things she wanted, and visit relatives as well. I find it unfair and irresponsible as I leave every now and then, but no worries, after this shit is done, I will devote myself on making the chapters again. Like I always say, if ever I find a Wi-Fi connection, I will try my best to go online, though don't expect me to edit much, since I wont be bringing my laptop, and my only means of accessing a website is through my phone and iPod. Now.. ---- Agendas: *You still haven't given me your response / opinion on my post above this. I so need your opinion about that. *I edited the featured article on the home page. The poll remained the same, though. *I also edited the community corner message. Hope it looks good for you. *I now created the image policy. If you have time, review it, and change it if there's something that you don't like. *I also created a Notice template, evident on our notice board. The open and close template were to follow, since we don't have much to discuss by now. *I also have the 3 chapters ready on my sandbox. No worries, I will finish them all once I come back. *Chapter 13 and Chapter 14 were finished earlier. *I also asked Bere to fix the chapter template. I told him to add a navigation on it, and it turned out great. ---- As the one created the rule to notify another admin if there's a need to leave, here I am, informing you. *'What': I need to leave for 3 - 4 days. *'Reason': I need to arrange my documents for my upcoming trip, visit my relatives, and get the things Mom requested me as well. *'Estimated time and date of return': Next week Monday, either in the noon or evening here on my place. ---- Again, sorry for leaving every now and then, Tosh. It pains me to leave and I swear, it's a real pain in the wallet and in the ass, but I have no choice. Like always, you can take your break from your work here, since I will be away. Hope you will extend your patience. T^T ---- Added, as of 09:26: I found some torrents of the anime. Hopefully, you will find what you're looking for. :O *http://bakabt.me/141511-my-otome-lime.html *http://kat.ph/search/my%20otome/ *http://www.nyaa.eu/?page=view&tid=124353&showfiles=1 *http://extratorrent.com/torrent/1478321/LIME+My+Otome+01-26+DVD+H264.html *http://animetorrents.me/torrent-details.php?torid=777 ~ Choko x Re: Image request I see. ( ._.) Oh well, if you say so, and it's not like the characters would hurt too much. And regarding with the abilies part on the main page, I already haz a picture on mind what to put. On the last scene of the episode 1, I remember Shizuru slicing off a slave. Please, I want you to screen cap the part where after Shizuru slices the slave, she is seen facing the camera, and the slave explodes. So, yeah. Just lemme know if the Garderobe is seen on episode 1. Added, as of 17:23 of May 5: Screw having Garderobe shown on episode 1. Episode 2 will feature Garderobe of it's entirety. Well, at least, the front. >.> ~ Choko x Affiliate Tosh, do you want an affiliation between Maoyu and Mai-Otome? :D If ever, just upload Maoyu's wikimark in here. I already added the affiliates section on our homepage. I am going to ask FT, soon. :D ---- Added as of 06:54, May 7, 2013: I added on our homepage a picture of the month, where I put Shizuru's picture. :D ~ Choko x ---- Added as of 07:08, May 7, 2013: Hey Tosh, I also copied (of course, with our father's consent) the switch template for the articles, especially for the character pages, so that we can show the difference on their looks (if ever there's some changes) from the manga to anime. So.. Yeah. ~ Choko x ---- Added as of 08:25, May 7, 2013: I also added a quote of the month, but for some damn reason, the quote template is playing with me. However, when I tried it on my profile, it's working flawlessly. Maybe there's something wrong with my coding? T^T Oh well, IRDK. Though I was able to produce a good countermeasure. Lemme know if there's something you would like to add on our homepage. I'll be away for a while. My head already hurts because of the f-ing template. DX ~ Choko x Re: WTF!!! Seriously? :O I didn't noticed. I only updated that one because the timer is placed somewhere, not before the avatar. D: Sorry. Sorry. T^T Choko Hey I hope that you're not mad anymore with what I did on the common js. I just want the timer to be located on it's rightful place, and I didn't know that the common js has the code for automatically adding the FUR every time you upload. So again, sorry. Anyway.. *I posted another topic on Youko's page, so please, give your opinion in here. *I've been thinking about this a lot: Should I create a separate page for the Sergey of manga and Sergay of anime? Since their names are spelled different on the manga and anime, they also have a very huge difference between the two media, and they have a very drastic change of personality. What do you think? Lemme know your opinion. Again, sorry, Tosh. T^T Updates Yo, my amazing sister who provides good images, Tosh! I haven't written anything to you lately, so here I am, writing on your wall.. (~ ._.)~ And giving you updates. XD ---- *Chapter 18 is on my sandbox, it just lack the summary. I will finish it later. *I found someone on the community central that would gladly accept my / our translation requests. Here is the proof~! *Added 3 new codes on the common.js: **Show / hide **Auto refresh **Back to top ***(I also altered the code for the display timer, so that the seconds will be running! Yay!) *Updated the blog that shows the pages that needs content / creation ~ *Updated the list of websites on our webpage just now. The website of Weekly Shōnen Champion, the one that serialized Mai-Otome is quite troublesome to find. ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ *Thanks to our Father Reli, and my Papa Jak (since he doesn't want uncle), we now have a cool "how to vote" template! \(^_^)/ I already designed the page for the featured article, picture and quote, but if you want to change some of it, then go ahead. ---- So.. Yeah. That's all about it for now. I miss you! We're the amazing powa duo! *^* Now, I finally know how it feels to receive a Meister GEM! *^* *^* *^* It feels so good! Tho' unfortunately, I am a guy, so most likely, I will be the one to rule, not the Otome itself. XD Oh well ~ ---- *I like the portals, especially the unknown, I like the colors! *Q* *Q* *Q* *Aww. You're so dependable, sis! Dependable + awesome. >:3 *Oh yes, yes, I will ~ ---- Those updates aren't lame! D: It's better than having no updates at all. x3 I appreciate every work, so even with just one update, I am fine with it. *3* And sure, I will be glad to make you one. Maybe I will make one later, or as soon as you've given me the details. Just lemme know the details like: *Shape of the siggy (circular, squared, etc.) *Colors present *What to put *If do you want the time to be inside the siggy or not And the like, since I like a very detailed work, so that I wont ask you from time to time. ^_^; You can provide me an hour reading essay full of instructions if you like. Btw, I remember seeing a scene on where Fumi (the pink-haired founder, and it's a painting if I remembered it right. XD) is shown in the anime. Uh, if ever I am right, and it has a good angle that you can work on, can you screen cap that one, make it square then upload it here? Imma use it for our admin badge ~ Hihi. Okay, Imma skip off for a bit, I need to visit a friend. Thanks for your update~! 3 templates Tosh, we already have the Done, Not Done and Would Be Considered templates. \(^_^)/ I edited your image request page, and added 3 done and 1 not done. Oh well, just see it for yourself, and as usual, I have a new image request. XD Re: Image Request *About the Yukariko .gif, I don't mind how long, since you've been working so hard for now. :D *First one: I see. Sorry for not noticing. XD *Second one: Again, I don't mind. *The images with issues: Don't get to it when it will have issues, then. Sorry again for not thinking. XD *And.. OH! Nice! I will definitely greet you that day. :D \(^_^)/ *No worries without working on a Sunday, because that day will be your first day off. XD Guess I'll go work for now ~ Haha, thanks! XD About the admin, if ever it wont work, this can help. I just.. Don't know what to paste in there, since I am too lazy to read there's a lot of scripts attached. ( ._.) Yo! Happy birthday Toshi ~ Happy birthday Toshi ~ Happy birthdaaay ~ Dear Toshiii ~ Happy birthday to yooou ~ Thank you for staying with me in this wiki! We're nearly reaching 1 month! It feels so damn happy and comfortable working with you! I made the right choice about telling you that I will start a wiki! I would never make it this far without your help. T^T So everything that the wiki has right now is a big thanks to you. :3 Thanks, my amazing partner in the team "Power Duo" and my amazing sister! *^* Manga Images If you don't have pending anime images work to do, please switch back on the manga. I need images for chapter 23 and so on. :3 Colors Yo Toshi! :D Teehee. Uh, I have a little request. If you have the spare time, please make sure if the character's eye and hair color are definite, since I don't have a wide range if name for colors, and I listed them as the way I see it. So yeah, that's it. :3 Chapter 23 images and onward, btw. Sorry for being a drag. :3 Take care, wherever you are! Discussion Here and here. :D Chat froze T^T T^T Hey Toshi. :) [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'Iam...']] 15:11,5/29/2013 [[User_Talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'JakuhōRaikōben']] Dat message If you find it offensive on your part, I will do the first move by asking an apology to you. I am the one responsible for bringing the two of them here, thus, the blame should be directed with me. But like what I said earlier, I don't think he can bring himself to say things like that. Again, I am sorry, Toshi. But please, do not be angry. Or if there's a need for you to be angry, then blunt it out on me instead. Sorry. ( _ _) Added: DATE PAGE U JUST MADE ISH SHO PRETTY! *Q* But, shouldn't you add a (Robe) after the name of the GEM? Since I figured out that a separate page for the Robe and GEM would be nice, thus, having a separate info boxes for the two. And I believe that the GEM that Fiar is wearing is shown when she's talking on to her Master. Well.. In my opinion, Robes and GEMs are different. A perfect example would be Nao's Pearl Robe. If you remember the scene where Shiho is caught up by the water monster, her Baton is seen to be split in red wires, where as the other standard GEMS do not have that kind of baton. Another thing of me, creating a separate page for the two would be: the appearance of the Robe varies. Like Natsuki and the column on the Mai-Otome Sifr. They have the same GEM, (Ice Silver Crystal) yet, their Robes are a little off from each other. The Robe of Elliot (Sifr character) and Sara also have slight differences too. That's why I prefer if you can separate the two. However, if you think that my idea is wrong, then fine, I am willing to compromise. :) About that, here: *The Robe pages will include the description of the Robe alone. Like Arika's Pink and Blue Robe, Sara's and Eliot's Robe, Natsuki and Iruma (Finally, I remembered her name! DX) and the like. That's where the switch template can be usable ~ *While the GEM pages will describe how the GEM looks like, as well as the abilities it can offer to it's users. Btw, in case you haven't noticed: Fiar's and Monica's Robes and Elements are PERFECTLY the same. As in. O_O Do I make sense? XD Well, what you did on her page won't change, deleted or anything, it would be just moved somewhere. ^_^; But I salute you for making her page. I don't have any confidence in making character descriptions. >_> What a very pretty sandbox that you got there! :3 Message Well, considering the fact that it was on Reli's talk page. I would've thought that it was obvious that the message was meant for him, but clearly it wasn't as obvious as I thought it was. On Nunu's talk page, Reli left a message saying the following: "I'm here too Munchy!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''" He was referring to the fact that Nunu asked me to come here and help him out with some things on this wiki. My message, on ''his talk page was a response to that. Me and Reli, as of last week, are both Nunu's fathers, and both of us want sole ownership of Nunu which is why we constantly try to outdo each other, which is why I left that joking message to Reli. I have never been rude to anyone who wasn't rude to me first. [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'Iam...']] 17:10,5/29/2013 [[User_Talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'JakuhōRaikōben']] Nunu pretty much forced me to. ( ._.) And it's okay, lol. It's actually my fault for not making a new header. Upon reading over Reli's talk page, it does seem like that message was meant for you. >_> My bad. :D Silly Toshi, I am waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy to sexy to be the Ugliest Mage Alive, but I will sign myself up for Sexiest Mage Alive. And guess which user I'm thinking of signing up for Ugliest Mage Alive. ಠ_ಠ Thanks for the idea! :D [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'Iam...']] 17:21,5/29/2013 [[User_Talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'JakuhōRaikōben']] Hmmm.... Am I planning on including you? I'll give you a hint: Yes. :) And I am the sexiest thing that has EVER walked the earth!!! [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'Iam...']] 17:34,5/29/2013 [[User_Talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'JakuhōRaikōben']] Thank you for solidifying yourself as the Ugliest Mage Alive next month. ಠ◡ಠ [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'Iam...']] 17:49,5/29/2013 [[User_Talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'JakuhōRaikōben']] Daddy Reli loves you Toshi ^_^ [[User:Rauleli|'Rauleli']] [[User talk:Rauleli|'Talk']] 19:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) If you really want to "get me" then let me get a good look at your face. :D [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'Iam...']] 22:19,5/29/2013 [[User_Talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'JakuhōRaikōben']] ZHiME Graph I made you the co-in charge~! Sorry for coming in just now, a heavy rain poured earlier, cauing my internet to go haywire. T^T You know what, we can use your abridge powers on our own mag. Hahaha! That's what I think of. :3 And I saw. You're so great on finding pictures. :3 Though I hope you can get Rena's profile picture too. It is on the first opening. :D She's facing the camera in there, so I hope it's good. ---- About your compromise.. Well, here's the thing. An Otome can materialize alone, even without it's Element. That's why I prefer sticking to my idea. The Element that an Otome uses are provided by the GEM an Otome wears. HOWEVER, there would be certain exceptions: Like Shiho's Spiral Spin Serpentine. She has the Maki Maki doll as her equipment, even without Materializing. And when she materializes, the MMD becomes her equipment, and it enhances her spiraling abilities. Rosalie Claudel is also an exception too. She has a normal whip (Seen in OVA 3, I think). And when she materializes, it transforms the whip into a whip with thorns. As for the abilities: Mai Tokiha's GEM, the Fire Stirring Ruby, grants her the abilities of Fire. Sara Gallagher's Galactic Aquamarine grants her the power of Invisibility. So the bottom line, we can use both of our ideas, depending on the character. Sorry for not giving in. ^_^; ---- And, yes please! That would save our lives better! :D I just updated the Admin page. Hopefully, it doesn't look bad. >_> I will also update the voting, administrative requests, request for user rights and the policies. Re: Image Request Finally! Yay! :D Thanks a lot, Toshi-nee! *^* *Le clueless* Eh.. Eh..? Eh..? Admin welcome page? Where is that? What is it? D: Is it a template that I made? A code? A page? What? D: Mind taking screenshot, if it is not a drag..? D: Oh, I remember it nao. I think that's automated, since when I checked the code, my username is never there. Though there are two messages under your name. Sorry if my name always appears in it. >_> Alright, I am done on editing the anime page. I will be doing the Master info box next. ^_^; Sorry for taking too long. Anywho, yeah. I'll be doing it, but I'll skip for a while, I have to come with my brother to buy something. Brb ~ I am asking Mega to give me a color that I can use.. ^_^; I am so lazy to think right now.. XD Teehee. Feeling lazy.. OMG.. I am feeling extremely lazy again.. This is bad.. >_> Guess a nap can fix this. Ugh. Sorry. >_> Anyway, here is your request. Hope it looks good for you. I'll try my best to stay awake, since I am so sleepy and lazy.. >_> Guess I'll hang out on FT Wiki a bit. But meh, I am starting to feel bored, so I guess I might sleep this one. Must.. win.. against.. laziness.. ugh.. Anime Dayum, it's downloading too slow. >_> But it's on 88.9 nao. Hopefully, the download will finish tonight. >_> Hi, Toshi! :D Sorry for not doing anything on the wiki today, but I really want the anime to finish the download, then I will work after. Btw, I will propose arcs when I have the anime. Hey Toshi, where have you been? You could've at least advise me beforehand that you're going to be away for couple of days or something. Actually, even a little notice that "I will leave" will do. I just can't work that much without you around. Hopefully, you can provide me a reason why you're being gone. Anyway, I hope everything is okay in your end. I hope you're healthy and doing good, and lastly, safe, wherever you may be now. Hope to see you soon. Oh. A trip, huh..? Very well, take good care of yourself, and have fun. I expect you to be back on action on the day you have given me. :) See you soon. Tosh! What can you say about this? :D Teehee. Sorry for the late response, I was out of the house earlier. :3 About the portals, those are the ones I stole copied from Fairy Tail. And as far as the sizes goes, well, almost every wiki that I see, be it on Fairy Tail, Arcana Famiglia and Rave Master, those are the sizes, so I think we can never go wrong with it. :3 As per the status, I will update the info boxes (I will change "romaji" to "rōmaji" and add the italics on the info box itself, and of course, the status as well) after I make a request on your page, so.. Yeah. Just wait. Alright, I have the requests already. XD I will start working on the info boxes now. Ah, that one (Erstin hugging Mashiro) is a Miryoku, that's why I wanted it to be reduced. And, yeah.. Chie has no good angles in the anime.. >_> *Teehee. Just go look around for photos. I will let you know once I see a character that has a good angle for you to work on. :D *Just reduce the height. :D Gah. Guess I'll leave the picture hunting on to you. >_> I tried looking for Irina, but luck isn't agreeing with me. I am updating the info boxes, btw. :D Yay! Much more prettier! Teehee. Oh, as for Haruka, she has a good shot on episode 10, around 11:47 to 11:49. Yayoi has one on episode 6, in 5:40, when she is eating along with Shiho, Miya and Lilie. Shiho also has one, 4:59 to 5:02. I want to get their images done ASAP, so sorry for the rush. And sorry for putting it in here.. ( ._.) Hey, I am so thankful for what you did, you know? XD I may not say it, but I appreciate every work that you do. And for that, thanks a lot, Toshi. :D O.. Right.. I didn't mentioned it. ^_^; Sorry.. Uh, the Shiho that I included is on episode 5. XD She also has one on 13:51 to 13:57. :D Just choose the ones that you like. That's the best that I can find for now. I see. Can you tag me on that template? Teehee. I wanna see. :O Oh well, it looks much better than the tons of the references, though of course, it would be much better to let the people see where such nickname appeared ~ And well, about the Rosalie, I think I mentioned it on to you, but of course, I didn't mention the time where she will be appearing. ^_^; Maya is also there. :D And well, like what I said, any update is good! \(*^* )/ And about the portals, you can choose what kind of portal you can like. :D I also have a last one proposed, but I haven't done it yet. As for Mai and Mikoto the Cat Goddess picture, they have plenty on episode 23. :D Hey, I may not be able to work later, I will go onto my former classmate's pad because today is his birthday. ^_^; I hope you don't mind.. D: And with that being said, Imma leave nao. D: Hope to see you later ~ Hey Tosh! :D I skimmed the anime (and got lazy half way, unfortunately) to look for some good profile pictures, for the nth time. You can use them as a reserves, or whatever. Teehee. Anyway, here: *Miss Maria: **Episode 4, 5:06 - 5:07, 8:45 - 8:48, 12:40 - 12:43 *Shizuru Viola: **Episode 4, 6:09 - 6:11, 6:21 - 6:23 **Episode 8, 6:41 - 6:43, 6:48 - 6:51 *Natsuki Kruger: **Episode 4, 9:30 - 9:38, 9:56 - 9:59, 10:3 - 10:8 *Irina Woods **Episode 4, 14:55 - 14:59 *Lilie Adean: **Episode 4, 15:15 *Yayoi Alter **Episode 4, 15:16 *Akane Soir: **Episode 5, 7:20 - 7:24, 7:29 - 7:32 *Miyu **Episode 8, 8:49 - 8:53 I'll get back on to you when I found more. :D Proposed Arcs Hey. I made some arcs. Here are they: *Dream Arc **Episode 1 - 4 *Garderobe / School Life Arc **Episode 5 - 10 *Love vs. Dream Arc **Episode 11 - 18 *Aswad Arc **Episode 19 - 22 *Otome War Arc **Episode 23 - 26 Let me know your opinion. Also: *Nagi Dái Artai - Episode 7, 9:53 9:55 Yo Where are you nao? D: Oh. I didn't know that you're ill. ( ._.) Hope you will get better soon! And no worries, since being ill is something we cannot control. >_> Drink lots of water, take your medicine daily and have enough rest, okay? Again, get well. So about the arcs: I will start doing them soon. Teehee. Written things..? Hmm..? Appearance section? That's the over all that I can think for now. Or maybe, prepare Robe pages in your Sandbox? :O Btw, I think this would be good for the gallery. Teehee. ^______^ Aye, I will do that table.I may copy it exactly, but I will try my very best to alter it. >_> Anyway, after doing that table, I may leave early, since I have a scheduled interview (22:00 AM) later, so I need to take a rest.. >_> Sorry. D: *Images: Great! At least all characters would now have an image on their gallery. >:3 *Info box: I am working on it now, and I already found a way on how to alter them. :D I may not respond after this, so.. Yeah. :3 I'll leave the images to you ~ Done with the template. I removed a lot and modified the template. I will add weapons used and attacks and abilities used later, since my eyes are already shutting down on their own, and I want to show it to you first; and like I said earlier, I need to get some sleep, so sorry for stopping half way. D: But I will get back on to this template later, I swear. D: Re: Manga Arc Manga, huh.. Okay, though it'll take more time unlike the anime, since skimming all of the chapters would be kind of difficult. But yes, you can leave that thing to me. I'll let you know once I am done with it. :D Btw, about the promotional art work, are you uploading them as it is? Or you're doing few touches in it? :O I was about to upload them earlier since I have no work to do, but I had my doubts, so I didn't. I may upload some if I feel like doing it. And speaking of touches, is your PS already working? :( Hey, I found a place full of scans. Teehee. Here it is. This might help a bit, so.. Yeah. :3 Tosh, I am planning to change the homepage into something like this. Are you okay with it? I am growing tired with the colors and all. >_> (Well, I just want to let you know, I was about to change it sooner or later ~ Teehee) PS: never mind the broken links. XD PS II: I tried making, and uploading my very own Shiho image, but I failed. ( _ _) It's darker than yours. Just replace it once you already have your PS fixed. >_> Sorry for acting on my own. *Pokes Toshi-nee* ( .______.) Drinks lot of water! >______> You cannot tell me not to worry, since you're my partner in the power duo team! Well, at least, I was able to provide a Shiho image. I will do a good picture next time. (u______u ) And at the moment, I am working on the manga arcs now. Hey, about the new design, and the link that contains scanlated images, are they okay? :O Let me know if the design's not okay, (for some reasons, I prefer simplicity lately) I will change it immediately. I switched to Red because of the color of our buttons and headers, plus our wikimark's color red, so.. Yeah. Lemme know. Very well. Once I am done with the chapters, I am going to update the home page already. I am almost done, anyway ~ Proposals Here's my output: Manga Arcs: Chapter 1 - 9: Garderobe Life Arc Chapter 10 - 16: Otome Arc Chapter 17 - 24: Schwarz Arc Chapter 25 - 31: Queen Mashiro Arc Chapter 32 - 39: HiME - Otome Arc Chapter 40 - 44: Awakening Arc There. Just let me know if you want any adjustments, and I will do it right away. For the mean time, I will now change the home page ~ Decorating the home page. Teehee. I will update the chapter info boxes later. Btw, about our notice in the ZHiME Graph, should we put those on the sticky news? :O Just wondering. Decoration I also have a new proposal to tell, so better hear me out! :D Teehee ~ Where have you been nao? D: I decorated the wiki a little bit while you're not around. ( _ _) *The timer is now colored white. *The top bars has an custom image, same with FT's and Maoyu's. *The avatar in our profiles has a border now. There. Please, come back, wherever you are~! T^T Hi. There is a voting in here. Please give out your thoughts ~ WHAAAAAT!? DX Oh.. Good luck with your operation, and get well! DX And about the other things, I will do my best to hang on, and I will try my best to do something while you're not around.. Again, get well, Tosh. I am a major limp here in the wiki if you're not around! DX I added few pictures.. ( .___.) I am hoping for your fast recovery. Get well, Toshi-nee~! D: Hope you'll get better soon.. I am.. Al.. Ready.. *dies* Hey, how did the surgery went? Is it okay for you to be up already? Take a rest! :D Sorry for messaging you over and over. ;( Get well soon~! Article Can you please check my work? :O I'll publish this as soon as it has your approval. Hey, I haz new something for the wiki. Care to hear it out? :O Template Help Sorry, I just got back from attending something (though I might leave again) but yeah, sure, I'll fix this template. You might experience few changes while I am fixing it, so don't be alarmed. Alright, the template's fixed. But it still have flaws, so.. Yeah. I'll get back to it later, I will do something for a while. Sorry for skipping. (This time I am about to leave for a while) About the Meister's quote, as you can see, the link blends with the color. So, as a solution, (I peeked on Blue Pegasus members) just use (or white would also suffice) to make the links black (white). There. Now, I'll go again. Just check the template to see the improvements. I'll be back later. WAM Rank I hope you already came across with this WAM on FT Wiki. XD But if you don't, then here's what WAM means: There. So, out of 5,000 Wikis that is included in the count of WAM, before I left you this message, I want to let you know that we're already on 2,156th. XD It's totally obvious that we're so far ahead of everyone, but hey, we're just starting~! And to think that we managed to make through that spot, I think it's already amazing enough. And I know, we're going to leave the 2k spot! :D Ah well, I just want to thank you for all the work you've done. The wiki wont be in that spot without your help, Tosh. :D So thanks a lot. :D Added: I've been thinking, on which should we classify Mikoto the Cat Goddess? Under "Other" or "Master"? Because I remember that you requested an info box for the Masters, and since Mikoto has Mai as her Otome, therefore, she is a master. But she doesn't have a country, and Black Valley isn't hers. So.. Where? :O I can't proceed on making her page. Oh. D: Okay, then. I will wait ~ No worries. Not that I am rushing it, anyway. ;D But, can you teach me how can I make longer images? I mean.. I am well versed with the cropping and all, but I don't know how the image goes when it's down to the 1,000+ size. >_____> Ah, the image I am referring to is the 1280 x 960 that you're making. XD Sorry for teh fail grammar! (/._.)/ I wanted to try making them, since I am into making the articles. And yeah, with our Papa Reli's help, I was able to make 'em. Though if you find them ugly, poor in quality or the like, feel free to change them. You're more expert than me, so.. Yeah.. Btw! I saw your blog on FT, about the Photoshop thingy. If you have the time, can you also place that here? :D That guide is extremely useful, so.. Yeah. But, if it is okay. :D I learned that what I am doing up to now is all a big fail. I feel so ashamed with myself. >______> So I'll stop making images. Sorry. T^T Re: Absence Oh. Alright. Hope that it gets fixed soon. Good luck with your school and see you soon. :) I have few Wiki things to discuss once you're back. DANGYOUWEREONLINEBUTIMISSEDYOU! DX DX *Hits head on the wall* Ugh.. Come back soon.. ;( It feels so lonely working without you around.. -___- Anyway, I'll just leave it here. *As you can see, I created few image galleries. I was about to make image galleries for Mikoto (Cat Goddess) and Fiar Grosse, but I remembered that the images that I have for them are poorly made. Now, should I proceed on making their galleries and add those photos, or I have to re-upload them? Let me know. (Psh, how I wish I am better in making those images like you! DX) *There is also a manga version for Mimi. The manga counterpart looks different; having different attire, clothes and even the looks, but, unlike her anime counterpart, manga Mimi never had any speaking lines, nor have a lot of appearances. So, should I still create a separate page for her? Though I already pointed out on the anime Mimi's trivia about their difference. But should you decide to separate them, I will of course fix their pages. And.. And.. And.. I forgot all of the things that I want to discuss. >_> Gah. DX As what you have seen, I am disconnecting every now and then. >_> In fact, even before I sent this messaged, I was disconencted twice. DX Sarreh. >_> Fucking internet needs to be set on fire! ಠ_ಠ New Pages Hello, Toshi. How are you? Haven't heard anything from you again. Real life must be taking toll too much. DX Anyway I am thinking, should we create pages for the species Kuroch (the white, fluffy flying creature on episode 1), Jabbal (the one who swallowed Arika and Mashiro) and the Anguile (or how the fuck you spelled it, the monster who got over sized because t'was given sugar)? If you will agree, what information we should put? Kanji? Rōmaji? Habitat? What? I cannot think of any. And, I already have the colors and images (well, I know what to use, photoshop-ing them later is easy) ready, if you'll agree. Please let me know as soon as possible. And I hope that you're safe and doing well. PS: Can you help me shorten the episode summary that is on my first sandbox? We're about to reach 3 months, but I still haven't finished that one yet. For some reason, I am not motivated to do episode summaries. >_> And oh, I put up a request on your image request, so.. Yeah. :3